Shopping With Alice
by l'heure bleu
Summary: Very brief One-Shot. Alice drags an unsuspecting Bella off to go shopping. Enough said. Will Bella be strangled under the weight of a thousand shoes? We'll see.: Read and Review, please.


**Author's Note: **I suddenly decided to do a one-shot - I was thinking about Alice forcing Bella to go shopping, and then I just ended up writing it down. After ten minutes of sprucing it up, I deemed it fit to post, even though it still seems ... odd to me. Maybe I'll make it a chapter in Watch The Sky, to help it make sense. I don't know - and I won't know - Until you all _read and review_! :)

**Disclaimer: **I own _nothing._ The Twilight series is the imaginative creativity of Stephenie Meyer, though I am currently on a genie hunt and I WILL catch one and wish to _be_ Stephenie Meyer. AND THEN ALL THESE CHARACTERS - yes, Edward Cullen, I'm coming for you - WILL BE MINE! MWA HA HA.

* * *

'**Shopping With Alice'**

I groaned as Alice dragged me by the hand through the mall. Store after store glanced past us – I was practically flying through the air as Alice dragged me at dangerously unnatural speeds toward her target. We stopped just outside a spacious boutique filled with antique- looking jewelry, highly priced clothes, and a vast collection of exotic perfumes. Alice smiled delightedly as her wide golden eyes roamed the shelves.

Suddenly, she stopped dead, her face turning black for just a moment. "Oh, yes." She commented, sounding enormously self-satisfied. "Edward will absolutely LOVE it." Before I could object, or even ask what she was talking about, she pulled me toward an empty dressing room, pushing me inside.

"Alice, I –" I stuttered, protesting, but she cut me off curtly.

"Don't spoil my fun, Bella. You know I didn't get to _be _human; female-bonding shopping trips are supposed to be important! And you need some new clothes, you know." She added surreptitiously. I glared at her.

"Thanks, Alice." I let my voice drip with icy sarcasm. She merely laughed, a high, musical sound that made me feel husky-voiced in comparison. Then she reached out to grab on to my arm, looking serious.

"Oh, you will NOT hide these clothes away when we get home, Isabella Swan, or I will find them. And then, you will be in _trouble_." So she had seen my split-second plan. I sighed at her in resignation, knowing that when it came to shopping, Alice had to get her way. I knew I shouldn't have let her talk me into this.

"Now, try these on." She said, her hands suddenly full of colorful clothes in styles and fabrics I had never seen before. I also hadn't seen her gather the items. The sales lady watched her in awe, the corner of her mouth drooling at the thought of her commission. I suppressed a giggle.

After extensive changing, twirling, and Alice smiling or shaking her head impatiently, I had acquired a massive pile of items for the taking. They included a dark blue, flowy skirt, a white tank top with lace at the neck, a low rise black dress that I knew I would _never_ actually wear anywhere, a small bottle of Chanel perfume, ("Um … Alice? Why do I need this? Don't I already smell good to you guys?" "Well, you don't have to take away from the humans, do you?" She teased – I could practically hear Edward growling at Mike Newton's brainless reaction now.) And a few hundred simple necklaces with beautiful sayings etched into the chains, or long lines of jewels dangling from them. I'd stubbornly put my foot down when it came to the more elaborate pieces of jewelry. Maybe they were something Alice could pull off, with her runway-style flare and magazine beauty, but I couldn't.

Finally, loaded down with unnecessary merchandize and a scowl that I'd hoped would discourage Alice, we danced – or in my case, stumbled – into the line at the cash. Alice slid something to the gleeful cashier; a gold credit card with the most frightening word on earth inscribed into it: "_Unlimited_". I gulped, thinking of how horrifyingly huge the bill would be. Alice didn't even seem to notice my reluctance, she grinned at me and started to drag me off into another direction.

"Alice, where are we going now?" I sighed complacently. Did I really want to know? She'd probably just spent more that two thousand dollars on me. But she giggled, throwing her head back triumphantly.

"To buy _shoes_, obviously. You can never have too many, you know." She scolded.

I gulped.


End file.
